Alistair Jensson
This roleplay character belongs to Grace King (tumblr) and can be found here . Alistair "Ali" Milo Jensson (born September 4th 1980 in Sunrise, Louisiana), current alias Milo Hanson, is a witch from both the prestigious Cardinale and Jensson families of witches. Alistair grew up in the city of Sunrise, Louisiana, known to some as "Salem in the South", due to the cities' renown for the rich and varied witch community that resided there. He was later disgraced by his family for falling into the realms of an addiction to dark magic in his late teens along with a group of friends. Showing promise at a young age, Alistair was given a lot of room and opportunity to hone his magic skills, which led to him showing the most skill in the areas of conjuring, vanishing and manipulation. He was encouraged to do well in magical pursuits, as the legacy of two prominent families of witches. While magic can be performed by anyone who learns it correctly, in families where the craft is tradition, the children are expected to pick up at least some magic. This put a lot of pressure on a young Alistair, who was, after all, only a kid. However, during his teenage as he became increasingly enamoured of the community, studying it all and making friends who shared his passion for all things magic. He learnt as much as he could, and became somewhat of an expert in multiple forms of conjuring, a fact that his parents took a lot of pride in. This was until he became 'acquainted' with Sabia Braden a witch more interested in what she herself called "the slightly darker arts". He became slowly fascinated by this particular brand of magic the more Sabia romanticised it to to him, insisting that the stigma and warnings attached to it, such as the addictive elements and loss of humanity, were all just superstition. After several weeks she invited him to join her in a meeting of her group, asking if he could help them with his somewhat irregular area of expertise. This had actually been her intention from the start, as Sabia had needed a conjurer of decent skill for a while. Alistair was dubious at first, but slowly came around to the idea that it may not have been as bad as everyone had told him it was as he and Sabia became closer and closer. He agreed to help her, and at first they did simple things that fell under the 'dark magic' umbrella, reinforcing her ideas that it wasn't really that bad. As he got more and more embroiled in it all he and Sabia began a "romantic" relationship. Slowly, but surely Sabia begun to persuade him to help her with more and more, assuring him that nothing bad could happen. Alistair begun to persuade his friends to come on occasion too, telling them all the much better stuff they'd accomplished, assuring them that the bad wrap was bullshit, and he believed it too, hook line and sinker. This all came to a head when a spell the group tried to perform backfired and caused a dangerous demon or some other kind of spirit to be released, unbound, into the room. While Alistair was able to reverse the spell before the thing escaped, tragically, it caused several deaths including that of his best friend. From his perspective, he sees it as him having killed her. After this he struggled with the addiction that comes with the use of dark magic, no longer wanting to do it but ending up with the strong compulsion to do just one more spell. He soon realised that every warning he'd been given about this kind of magic had been right. On top of this he was totally alone, Sabia had gone almost instantly '''after the failed spell, and his family saw him as a monster. Despite all of this he pulled through, and he didn't cave in to the voices in his head telling him one more spell would be all right. Despite this, the climate for him got worse and worse, and no one believed he was free of the pull of dark magic. Guilt ridden from what happened and scared of what his family would do, he up and left and started hunting for money, and has been doing so ever since. '''Alistair is an estranged member of the Cardinale andd Jensson families. Biography Early Life Alistair "Ali" Milo Jensson (born September 4th 1980 in Sunrise, Louisiana) was one of the middle children of Alma and Mark Jensson. Teenage Years The Spell Addiction to Dark Magic On the Run Hunting Trivia Category:Male Category:Males Category:DJ Cotrona FC Category:English Speakers Category:Grace01121922 Category:Male OC Category:Former Dark Witches Category:Hunter Category:Supernatural Hunters Category:Male Witches Category:Fandomless OC Category:Fandomless Category:Fandomless Witches Category:Witches Category:Male Witch Category:Male Hunter Category:American